This invention concerns apparatus for separating droplets of a liquid, for example a washing liquid, from a gas, and in particular the kind in which a stream of gas is conducted along a curvilinear path.
Apparatus of this kind is widely known, and includes cyclonic separators (also known as Drop or Trickle separators) which have contact edges upon which the stream of gas is impinged, and lamellar separators, or a combination of these two systems. Separators of this kind may be collectively grouped under the heading of Radial Drop or Trickle separators.
In such radial separators, radial movement of the gas stream is invariably accompanied by movement in a longitudinal direction. In cyclonic separators and similar apparatus, the gas is conducted along a generally spiral path, which necessarily results in the formation of "Schlieren" or stratification of the gas stream into layers, which results in a considerably less efficient separation effect. Additionally, the droplets or mist particles entrained generally along the gas streams axis tend not to be separated out, and remain entrained within the gas stream as it leaves the apparatus.
It is one of the various objects of this invention to provide apparatus, by the use of which at least some of the disadvantages set out above may be overcome.
It is another of the various objects of this invention to provide a method of separating liquid droplets from the stream of gas, in which a high degree of separation may be achieved without undue difficulty.